Solo por un estúpido vídeo
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Los chicos se encuentran haciendo tarea, hasta que Cartman se aburre y decide irse así que Kenny aprovecha y decide proponer un "Juego" Stan y Kyle aceptan, pero al día siguiente comenzaran a pensar que tal vez fue una idea pésima- LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches a todos –donde estoy ahora son noches :p- vengo a traerles esta historia de lo peligroso que es grabarse teniendo sexo, aunque claro, muchos ya lo han de saber, bueno, espero que la disfruten!**

_**~Los personajes aquí anexados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido a videos de páginas como Xv*deos, R*dtube, Brav*tuve, P*rntube o cualquier otro, es mera coincidencia~**_

* * *

><p>-Bajo una visión sistemática, el cuerpo humano, como los cuerpos de los animales, está organizado en diferentes niveles según una jerarquía. Así…<p>

-aaaaahhhhhgmmm…- bostezó un rubio de parca naranja, ganándose una mirada seria del pelirrojo

-Así, está compuesto de aparatos. Éstos los integran sistemas, que a su ve…

-aaaaaahhhhhgmmm- volvió a bostezar aún más fuerte el mismo chico

-¡ejem!- carraspeó el judío logrando silenciar al rubio- que a su vez están compuestos por órganos, que están compuestos por tejidos, que están formados por células, que están formados por moléculas…

-qué están formados por huesos, que están formados por músculos, que están formados por carne de Burger King, que están formados por blah, blah, blah, blah

-¡¿Te puedes callar el puto hocico, Kenny?!- gritó ya desesperado el pelirrojo

-es que estoy muy aburrido, Ky- dijo haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas

-ni modo, el trabajo es para el lunes, y si no lo hacemos, Garrison va a…

-Garrison esto, Garrison aquello… ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que ese viejo menopáusico

-desde que este trabajo vale el 45% de la calificación final, culo gordo

-¿Sabes? Cuando dijiste que estaríamos los 4 en tu casa para estudiar, pensé que sería algo más atractivo este tema de la jerarquía humana

-es "anatomía" humana, ni siquiera sabes lo que es la jerarquía

-da igual, así me sonó… ¡Vamos, hay que hacer algo!

-sí, después de todo el trabajo es para el lunes, y es viernes, Ky- habló el novio de este con un tono cansado

-¿Lo ves?- dijo el rubio señalándolo

-ahora me doy cuenta- habló el castaño

-¿De qué?

-que estoy perdiendo el fin de semana con ustedes, ahora mismo podría yo estar en casa de Wendy, cogiendo

-que valiente es la pobre muchacha

-¡Ay cállate, tú eres pobre!

-tsk…- Kenny rodó los ojos- anda Kyle, hagamos algo. ¡Ya sé! Vayamos a beber cerveza a un buen club

-no me gusta tomar, y lo sabes

-sí, ¿No recuerdan la última vez?

-¿te refieres cuándo Kyle se embriagó tanto que terminó como el exorcista? Vomitando cosa verde y mastur…

-¡Todos lo recordamos!- interrumpió Kyle rojo por ira y vergüenza

-bah, ¿Saben qué? No seguiré desperdiciando mi viernes por la tarde con ustedes, ¡así que jódanse, yo me voy!- gritó el gordo levantándose y saliendo de la casa del pelirrojo

-¡Te tocará un pinche 20% de la calificación, gordo cabrón!- le gritó por la ventana el pelirrojo, por lo que el gordo levantó su dedo medio restándole importancia a sus palabras- hijo de puta- dijo molesto el pelirrojo sentándose nuevamente al lado de su novio

-no te enojes, Kyle- le dijo el azabache pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-sí, te ver muy feo cuando te enojas

-es que Cartman es tan…. ¡Aargh! Como me fastidia su puta actitud

-sin él, no podremos hacer el trabajo

-es verdad, a él le tocaba la presentación, y sin la información, no podrá hacer nada

-así que yo propongo que hagamos un divertido juego

-ahora no estoy para bromas, Kenny

-oh, vamos, así se te olvida el mal rato que te hizo pasar ese culón

-pff… está bien…

-¿Kenny, cuál es el juego?

-oh, es muy fácil, se llama "Entrevista y Webcam"

-¿Entrevista y webcam? ¿Cómo se juega eso?- preguntó el azabache

-es muy fácil, en el sillón se sentará Kyle, entonces yo le preguntaré cosas como "¿Cuántos años tienes?" y él responde y así comienza el juego…

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Kenny! ¡No jugaremos esa mierda!

-Stan, ¿De qué cojones habla el pervertido?

-de nada, Ky, de nada- contestó Stan cubriéndole los oídos a su novio

-por fis, Stan, sé que desde hace mucho tú has querido jugar ese juego… especialmente con Kyle

-ya díganme, de qué mierda hablan

-de nada, Kyle… ¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó su novio con voz entre seria y seductora, que puso algo inseguro a su novio

-e-este… claro… con tal de no aburrirme

-entonces, siéntate en tu sillón, mientras tanto, yo voy por tu webcam

-¿Para qué?

-será algo divertido, tú no te apures

-e-está bien… Kyle se acercó al sillón y lentamente se sentó, un segundo después, el rubio apareció con la cámara web de Kyle y se posicionó frente él un poco alejado, dando vista a todo el sofá

-bueno, empezamos. Kyle, en cada pregunta, tienes que responder con un tono de voz infantil pero seductora

-¿Q-qué?

-Solo hazlo, verás que es muy divertido, ok, aquí va- dijo encendiendo la cámara- Hola- preguntó con voz amable y algo ronca

-Hola- contestó el pelirrojo con el tono de voz que le fue indicado

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kyle

-Un gusto, Ky… ¿Es tu primera vez jugando esto?

-sí- contestó sonriente con su misma voz

-muy bien, ¿Estás nervioso?

-algo- dijo entre risas

-¿no tienes calor?

-sí, un poco

-pues quítate tú abrigo, después de todo estás en tu habitación- Kyle sonrió y bajó el cierre de su chamarra para después despojarse de ésta-muy bien, aquí viene tu acompañarte a hacerte pues… compañía

-¡No me digas!- preguntó sarcástico, por lo que Kenny rio

-eres muy mono

-gracias- en ese momento entró Stan y en menos de un minuto ya se hallaba sentado cerca de Kyle, demasiado cerca

-hola- habló el de ojos azul ópalo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kyle, este solo le sonrio

-hey

-¿nunca imaginaste que así sería tu primera vez?- preguntó Kenny

-¡¿Disculpa?!- preguntó asustado el pelirrojo

-eh, Kyle… nosotros…

-¿Así que de esto trata el estúpido juego? ¡¿Grabarme teniendo sexo contigo, Stanley, mientras que este depravado mental nos graba?!

-pu-pues…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- chilló molesto tomando su abrigo y cubriéndose el pecho como si ya hubiese estado desnudo

-Ky, perdón, perdón, no quería en realidad, pero Kenny me convenció y…

-Calma, calma, calma, Kyle. Este juego no es nada malo, además, tú me has dicho que siempre quisiste tener "Una noche romántica con Stan" y ahora es la oportunidad

-¿Cómo será romántica si se supone que estarás aquí grabándonos?

-lo sé pero escucha, existen algunas personas las cuales sienten excitación al hacer este tipo de…

-exhibicionismo- dijo Stan

-exacto

-a eso se le llama parafilia, y para serles sincero, no creo que a mí me "excite" eso- dijo desconfiado y serio el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has probado?

-bueno yo…

-¿No dices que por amor a Stan harías cualquier cosa?

-pues sí, pero…

-¿entonces? Esto es descubrir otra forma de demostrar amor y más si es uno especial como el tuyo y el de Stan

-n-no sé- titubeó nervioso, que para Kenny sonó como una afirmación casi dada

-como que veo que sí quieres, pero te da pena. Para eso mira…-dijo acercándose al librero enfrente de la cama- voy a poner la cámara aquí como si estuviese escondida, así no van a tener problema alguno con que alguna persona esté aquí. ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, luego voy a ver yo el video, quiero ser el primero en estrenar la película

-por mi está bien

-b-bueno… ¡Pero solo una vez!

-¡Hecho! ¡Bueno Stan, a trabajar!- el azabache se acercó a los labios del pelirrojo. Quien antes que nada lo apartó

-¿Sucede algo, Ky?

-¿Tú te crees que este será un espectáculo y tú tienes boletos en primera fila? ¡Lárgate, Kenny!

-uy… de acuerdo- dijo poniéndose en pie- me cuentas, hermano. Ah no, lo voy a ver mañana o al rato

-¡Lárgate!

-uy…- y con un ligero golpe que el rubio le proporcionó a Stan en el brazo, el rubio salió tranquilamente

-al fin solos

-ni tanto… está la cámara…

-no prestes… atención… a eso…- decía entre besos que le daba a Kyle en sus labios, Stan comenzó a besar los labios del pelirrojo dulcemente hasta descender a su cuello y crear una marca rojiza que en cuestión de segundos se tornó morada- esto quiere decir que eres mío, solo mío

-desde que nuestra amistad comenzó….

Stan sonrió dulcemente, continuo besando el blanco cuello de su novio al paso que colaba sus manos dentro de la playera blanca que portaba éste. Llegó a sus sensibles tetillas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Logró deshacerse de la playera de su amante para después bajar del cuello de Kyle a su pecho, llevó su boca a uno de esos botones rosas mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba suavemente, haciendo círculos con su índice

-ha, Stan...

-Eres muy sensible, se nota en tus delicados pezones

-como se ve que me conoces muy bien... Ah...

-quiero más de ti

-toma todo lo que quieras de mí, Stan, no pondré resistencia alguna, así que adelante

El azabache volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con lascivias intenciones, lo cual despertó una chispa en el pelirrojo que tiempo después se volvería una enorme fogata. Stan acostó a su amante sobre la cama, marco un sendero de besos desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, sus manos se posicionaron sobre el botón que unía los pantalones de Kyle, mientras trataba de abrir aquella prenda, seguía succionando esos pezones ya erectos de la excitación

-tssss... Aah... Ah... yeah, Staan...- gemía tras sentir como su novio abandonaba sus botones para mudarse al elástico de su ropa interior, que mordió para deslizarlo de las caderas del pelirrojo, quien apoyó deshaciéndose de su bóxer, después los labios de ambos chicos se volvieron a unir. Pero esta vez Stan comenzó a masturbar a su novio, éste comenzó a gemir nuevamente, gemidos que Stan oprimía posando sus labios sobre los de Kyle

-ah... Tsss... Ah... Stan ... Aah.. Creo.. Creo que voy a...

-hazlo, no tienes por qué reprimirte- y así lo hizo, el pelirrojo terminó por correrse en la mano de su novio. Segundos después, Stan se sentó al borde de la cama, y el pelirrojo se hincó frente él y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del de ojos azul ópalo. Una vez ya logrado su objetivo, sacó el miembro del mayor y juguetón comenzó a lamer la punta con cuidado, logrando brindarle mayor placer a su amante

-ah... Ky... Ky... Sigue así- dijo tomando al pelirrojo de los costados de la cabeza y así obligándolo a acelerar su ritmo al hacerle sexo oral- ah... Ah.. Ah... Ahhhh!- gimió Stan al venirse en la boca de su Kyle, que se bebió la semilla del mayor sin tardanza

Kyle se levantó del suelo y mientras se acostaba sobre el sillón, Stan se quitó su camisa y su pantalón junto con el bóxer, una vez que se hubo deshecho de sus prendas, se posicionó sobre el ojiverde y comenzó a besarle nuevamente. Entre beso y beso, saco de mochila una botellita de lubricante, que cuando la abrió la vertió desde el miembro hasta la entrada de su novio. Con su mano derecha empezó a masajear las zonas lubricadas de su novio y su mano izquierda la dirigió a la boca del judío, que al verla atrapo 3 dedos con su boca y comenzó a lamerlos como si no hubiera un mañana, pasando la húmeda lengua entre los dedos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella excitante sensación. Kyle dirigió su mano al miembro rígido de su novio para poder masturbarle, éste apartó la mano del menor y de un movimiento rápido logró introducir su masculinidad dentro de su nene

-¡ah!- chilló el menor ya que al ser esa su primera vez, sintió un fuerte dolor- Stan , d-duele...- dijo ahora entre sollozos

-te hubiese dolido más de no haber usado lubricante... - Kyle no respondió, solo salieron ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos esmeralda- oye, Kyle... Perdona, no pensé en ti, olvidé por completo que eras virgen- el pelirrojo limpió sus ojos y miró nuevamente al de ojos azul ópalo- discúlpame, en verdad tengo deseo de hacer el amor contigo, pero si esto te lastima, podemos parar- Kyle sonrió dulcemente

-e-este dolor pasará, pero mi deseo de ser tuyo por primera vez no...

-sólo indícame cuando creas estar listo para continuar- Kyle asintió y al pasar unos segundos movió sus caderas dando la seña de que continuara. Stan asintió y comenzó a embestir lentamente

-a-ah... Stan... Stan ... Ah...

-¿t-te duele?- preguntó entre gimoteos el azabache

-u-un poco... Ah... Pe-pero no... ¡ah!... No pares...- Stan al paso que embestía aceleraba sus movimientos igualando la fuerza que proporcionaba a cada embestida- ma-ma-más Stan ... ¡ah!

El azabache acató la orden, acelerando al máximo sus movimientos mientras masturbaba a su novio, sintiendo el clímax cerca, Kyle enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Stan, provocándole más excitación y avivando la chispa que se convirtió en un gran incendio en la cama y así ambos llegaron a un orgasmo perfecto. Kyle derramó su semilla sobre su abdomen y el de su novio, mientras que Stan regó su hirviente semen dentro de Kyle. Haciéndole sentir que era el primer y único gran orgasmo que tendría y Stan sintiéndolo como uno que le provoco más placer que cualquiera que haya sentido con Wendy u otra chica que haya pasado por su cama. Al final, ambos cayeron sudorosos y cansados, Stan encima de Kyle

-te juro... Que ha sido... Lo mejor... Que he sentido- dijo Kyle tratando de regularizar su respiración

-para ser tu primera vez, vaya que pareces todo un experto- Kyle volvió a sonreír

-gracias

-vaya, vaya, vaya... Sí que me han brindado una de las mejores pajas de mi vida- decía con tono satisfecho el rubio entrando al cuarto

-¡Kenny! ¿No te dije acaso que te largaras?

-tsk, el punto es que ahora ambos son todos unos artistas triple x

-bueno ya les di gusto- comenzó el pelirrojo- ahora dinos, Kenny, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ese vídeo?

-nada malo, si eso te imaginas. Solo lo guardaré como un dulce recuerdo de esta sexy noche, además planeaba pasarles este vídeo por WhatsApp, pero si no lo quieren, lo guardaré para mí solito- decía tomando la cámara dispuesto a irse

-no, Kenny...- dijo Kyle ganándose la atención del aludido, que se volteo para verlo a la cara

-dime...

-yo... Bueno... Nosotros...

-e-estamos de acuerdo en que nos pases el vídeo

-¡Cool! Entonces iré a casa justo ahora para para pasar el vídeo de la cámara a mi celular, y de ahí se los mando a ustedes

-está bien... ¡Pero solo s nosotros, Kenny!

-sí, no te preocupes

El rubio felizmente se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su camino a su hogar. Cuando llegó, saludó a su familia aunque no le prestaron a atención, entró a su cuarto y comenzó a pasar el vídeo, al terminar de pasarlo abrió la aplicacion y buscó a sus amigos entre sus contactos

-y... Listo, dijo feliz el rubio- ok, buenas noches, Stan , Kyle...-dicho eso apagó su móvil y se durmió

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Kyle tuvo el extraño sentimiento que todos se le quedaban viendo, hasta que se topó con su novio en los casilleros

-hola, mi amor- saludó Stan contento dándole un beso a su novio en los labios

-hola... Oye... No sé si son alucinaciones mías u otra cosa, pero desde la mañana que siento que todas las miradas están encima de mí

-¿Cómo no? Si cada vez que entras iluminas los pasillos

-no es eso, siento como si me miraran raro...

-bueno... Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me he sentido raro- en ese momento, el timbre sonó

-bueno quien sabe... Mejor vayamos a clases capas que el maestro nos regaña si no estamos

-sí

Ambos se encaminaron al salón, pero al entrar, tuvieron de nuevo esa extraña sensación de todas las miradas sobre ellos, sólo las trataron de ignorar y se acercaron va sus respectivos asientos

-Broflovski...- llamó un azabache de chullo azul

-C-Craig... S-se te ofrece algo?...

-quiero hablar contigo a la hora de receso en la azotea de la escuela

-pa-para qué?

-tú solo ve, necesito aclarar una duda

-e-eh... Por... Por el momento estoy ocupado, Stan y yo iremos a la cafetería para...

-no te pregunte si querías, te dije que te veo en la azotea en el descanso

-ok...- el moreno se alejó y en ese momento su novio lo abrazó por atrás

-oye Ky... Qué te dijo ese fanfarrón?

-nada, Stan...

-bien jóvenes, tomen sus respectivos lugares que la clase ya va a comenzar- decía el profesor entrando al aula

La clase inició y ni Stan ni kyle dejaban de sentir esas extrañas miradas sobre ellos en toda la clase. El timbre de recreo se dio, y Stan se encontraba esperando a su novio para salir juntos

-vamos, Ky, luego no alcanzamos comida- en ese momento Kyle notó que Craig le miró serio mientras salía del aula

-eeh... No, digo, adelántate tú... Necesito ir al baño

-te acompaño

-¡no!... Digo... No, bueno es que la comida se va a terminar y no quiero dejarte sin comer

-está bien... Allá te espero

-ok...

Y con un beso, Stan salió del salón, mientras que Kyle corrió a la azotea. Cuando llegó, sintió que alguien lo aprisionaba contra la reja que ahí había

-Craig! ¿Qué quieres?

-explícate

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué hace en internet un vídeo porno tuyo y de Marsh teniendo sexo?!

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

* * *

><p><strong>Na, na, na, Listro primer capítulo, espero se hayan divertido –si hay alguna escena graciosa, aunque creo que no había alguna- e interesado por esta cosa que es lo primero que se me vino a la mente desde hace muchos años Hasta luego :D<strong>


	2. Iniciemos los videos

**¿Adivinen quien llegué? Bueno, como veo que les está interesando esta historia, me han motivado musho :3, así que aquí les va la segunda parte de esto lo que parece ser un fic sexual en cada capítulo, no me imagino un capítulo sin lemon, Bene, como sea, espero y se diviertan y/o entretengan**

_***Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no me responsabilizo de muerte por hemorragia nasal***_

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué hace en internet un vídeo porno tuyo y de Marsh teniendo sexo?!<p>

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-¡Así como has oído, hay un vídeo donde claramente se ve que tú y Marsh están sosteniendo relaciones sexuales!

-n-no sé cómo pudo pasar eso

-me importa de menos que me hayas terminado, o que ahora estés saliendo con Marsh. El problema es que me encuentro decepcionado de ti

-¿cómo dices?

-¿recuerdas el día en que estaba lloviendo y estábamos tú y yo solos en tu casa?

-sí...

-que yo te dije que quería ser el que te quitara tu virginidad

-sí, lo recuerdo

-me molestó el hecho de que prefirieras tener sexo con Stan

-¿Y que querías? ¿Que en el momento de hacer ese vídeo apartaran a Stan de un empujón y corriera a buscarte a tu casa para acostarme contigo? Yo no tendría sexo contigo, Craig

-¡¿Y con ese pendejo sí?!

¡Es mi novio! ¿Qué supones que haga?!

-pudiste haberlo rechazado como a mí. ¡Ah! ¡Pero el señorito aceptó tener sexo con el marica de Marsh porque desde hacía tiempo se le mojaba la canoa por él!

-¡Bueno ¿y qué más puedo hacer?!

-el daño está hecho y no creo que te importe, pues al momento en que te grabaron pareciste estar de acuerdo

-¡¿Te quieres callar?! Voy a llegar fondo de esto-dijo el pelirrojo dando la espala dispuesto a irse

-Kyle, ven aquí, aun no termino contigo- le detuvo el azabache tomándolo de la muñeca

-pero yo sí contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar pensando en el pasado-dicho esto logró soltarse de aquel agarre y bajó de la azotea en busca de cierto rubio

Lo encontró coqueteando con cierto azabache canadiense, que al verlo se acercó violentamente, lo tomó de su capucha naranja con peluche café y de un movimiento lo adentró al salón de música

-¡Kyle, me asustaste!

-¡eres un maldito basado, Kenny! ¡Pero juro que te mato!

-¡perdón, perdón, perdón, Kyle, te juro que es la última vez que coqueteo con tu hermanito!

-¡Bien sabes que no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Me refiero al vídeo de Stan y yo!

-¿El vídeo? ¿Qué tiene?

-¡Está en internet! ¡Y ahora todo mundo lo ha visto!

-¡¿Está en internet?!

-¡No te hagas pendejo! ¡¿Dime por qué cojones está en internet?!

-¡Te juro que yo no sabía!

-¡El único que tenía el vídeo eras tú!

-¡¿Por qué solo yo?! Has pensado si quiera en que tal vez Stan...-ambos chicos se miraron

-¡Stan!

Ambos chicos con paso veloz se dirigieron a la cafetería donde se encontraba el azabache comiendo tranquilamente en una mesa. Claro siendo observado por los demás

-Stan...

-Kyle, Kenny, tenemos que hablar- dijo poniéndose de pie con expresión seria

-claro que tenemos que...- los 3 muchachos caminaron hasta llegar atrás del salón de música-chicos no sé qué... pero...

-¡Quien haya subido ese vídeo a la red es un imbécil!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¡no mientas, Kenny, sé perfectamente que fuiste tú!- gritó Stan

-¡¿Por qué dices que yo?! ¡¿No eran ustedes los que querían demostrar su amor?! ¡Pues ahora a todo mundo le quedó claro cuánto se aman! ¡Seguro fuiste tú, Stan!

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¡Estuviste de acuerdo en hacer el vídeo! ¿Por qué no estar de acuerdo en subirlo?! ¡Eres un maldito parafílico de mierda!

-Kenny, eres tremendo pervertido ¡¿Cómo sabemos que solo te haces el inocente?!- gritó el pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué tal tú, Ky?! Puede que hayas terminado excitándote con que te vieran y lo subiste para causar más expiación a tu cochina persona pero te haces el santo porque sabes que Stan te creería sin ver más allá a tu alma sucia!

-¡Esa teoría es estúpida, Kenny!

-¡Ya paren ustedes 2! Hay que pensar con calma...- Stan dejó salir un suspiro-... a ver, Kenny ¿Qué hiciste después de pasar el vídeo a tu cel?

-se los mandé por WhatsApp... a ti y a Kyle

-¿Cómo? ¿Nos seleccionaste desde los contactos?

-no, lo envíe desde el grupo que tenemos. Kyle, tú, yo y...- los tres se miraron asustados y en coro contestaron

-¡Cartman!

Tras ese grito de susto, los 3 muchachos corrieron como locos a buscar al gordo por todas partes, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron dentro del aula de computación, al parecer subiendo un vídeo a cierta página

-¡Cartman!- gritó el azabache

-hey chicos, ¿Comó les va?

-¡Eres un hijo de la gran puta!- gritó esta vez Kyle, que al entrar corrió hacia el castaño y cuando se encontró cerca de él, lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo

-¡Para, Kyle!- gritaron Stan y Kenny tratando de separarlos, tarea que lograron con éxito

-¡Suéltenme, ¡Yo lo mato!

-carajo, hoy Kyle sí que amaneció con media playa en la vagina- dijo sobándose su adolorido cuello

-tiene razón en querer matarle, y si no contestas unas preguntas, te lo soltamos- amenazó Kenny

-está bien, ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Tú fuiste...?

-¡¿Por qué subiste ese vídeo?!- gritó el judío interrumpiendo

-Kyle, no apresuremos conclusiones, primero tenemos que...

-¿Oh, se dieron cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-bueno, pensé que ese vídeo fue una obra de arte, así que lo subí a la red para que todos se pudieran deleitar con lo que es el cuerpo humano y sus reacciones

-eres un hijo de...

-tranquilo Kyle, la mayoría de los chicos de aquí ya han tenido sexo- dijo el culón desinteresado

-¡Pero ninguno se ha grabado y subido a la red, gordo pendejo!

-escucha, Kyle, esta es otra forma de ganar dinero

-¡¿Dinero?!

-Sí, dinero. Miren, la banda juvenil no funcionó, tampoco la iglesia, el negocio de hamburguesas fue toda una mierda y la empresa terminó siendo un puto fracaso. ¡Ahora podemos ganar dinero subiendo vídeos!

-¡¿Y con un vídeo porno sería una gran forma de ganar dinero?! ¡Uyy mira que inteligente eres, Cartman, felicidades!- gritó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente

-bueno, ¿No ven a los que suben vídeos a YouTube? Prácticamente ganan mucho por solo una visita ¡una visita! Ahora mírenlo de esta forma, los vídeos porno son los que tienen el quíntuple de visitas en distintas páginas, y más tratándose de 2 jóvenes con aspecto infantil y violable. ¡Seremos ricos!

-eres un...

-espera Kyle... Cartman... ¿Por lo menos pensaste en compartir algo de ese dinero?

-claro que sí, chicos, estaba dispuesto a darles el 20%

-por lo menos el 25% a cada uno. INCLUYENDOTE

-¿De que hablas? Subirlos a internet fue idea mía, por lo tanto merezco el 50% Kenny el 40 por ser pobre y Stan y Kyle el 10%

-¿Estás loco? Kenny por ser el camarógrafo merece el 20%, Kyle y yo el 70% por ser los actores y tú el 10% por ser un gordo hijo de puta

-¡No! Mejor como dice Kenny, todos por igual

-yo no quiero participar en esto- dijo el pelirrojo en desacuerdo

-pero Kyle... haciendo esto ganaremos el triple de lo que soñábamos

-no, Stan esta idea es una completa estupidez, me sorprende que quieras participar en la pendejada, tú no eres así, por un momento de desconocí, y como dije antes, no me prestaré a cosas deshonestas como ésta

-déjenlo, mejor le ponemos a Wendy, ¿No es así, Stan?

-no, chicos, si no es con Kyle, no aceptaré tener sexo con cualquiera, vámonos, Ky- tomó la mano de su novio y tranquilos se retiraron del salón

-mierda, y yo que pensaba que si era buena idea lo de los vídeos... ahora perdimos a los actores... podemos comenzar con otros, ¿No?

-no, idiota, ¿No viste los comentarios? Quieren a Stan y Kyle, ni siquiera un vídeo de Bebe masturbándose tuvo tantas visitas como el de los otros 2 maricas

-espera, como es que Bebe está en un vídeo porno ¿Y yo ni siquiera lo sabía?

-me dijo que aceptaba que la grabara con la condición de borrarlo después de 3 días y además darle parte del dinero, claro que lo hice, no todo el dinero completo por ser una perra, pero sí algo

-oh, ya veo... ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? Kyle no le va a entrar y si él no quiere, mucho menos Stan

-no te preocupes, mi amigo pobre, yo me encargo de que a Kyle le comience a gustar nuestro negocio nuevo...

Cuando las clases terminaron, Stan y Kenny tuvieron que adelantarse a salir, pues Kenny tenía que pasar por su pequeña hermanita a la secundaria, mientras que Stan tenia practica con los de foot ball americano. Ahora Kyle se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus últimos libros, cuando un golpe cerró su casillero, captando su atención y asustándolo

-¿Qué cojones quieres, culo gordo?- preguntó volviendo a abrir su locket, que fue cerrado de nuevo

-escúchame bien, judío, vas a tener que entrar al negocio si no...

-¿Sí no qué?

-le enseñaré a tu mamá el vídeo donde sales violable teniendo sexo con el marica de Stan

-Cartman...

-imagínate que dirá la gran dictadora Broflovski si se entera que su hijo perfecto, al que tanto presume, es gay y encima de eso que hay un vídeo porno por ahí donde su dulce angelito está disfrutando de sus "atenciones"

-en verdad eres...

-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... yo no hablaría así si estuviera en tu lugar, Kyle. Tienes las de perder

-no, Cartman, por favor, es el primer favor que te pido...

-está bien, pero ya te dije, te doy hasta mañana para pensarlo, pero si decides antes, me tendrás que avisar. Si no ya sabes, tu mamá se dará cuenta- en seguida salió de la escuela dejando a Kyle entre la espada y la pared

Kyle llegó a su casa con un nudo en el estómago que ni siquiera tuvo apetito, ni llegando a casa ni a la hora de comer. Se vino la hora de cenar y ni aun así bajó, la madre de Kyle preocupada, mandó a su hijo más joven a buscar a su hermano mayor. Ike estaba afuera de la habitación de su hermano cuando antes de tocar escuchó a su hermano teniendo una conversación con su novio y claro ¿Por qué no oírlos? Siempre le han atraído sus llamadas excitantes por teléfono, así que pegó su oído a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar la conversación

_"-lo sé, Stan, es lo peor que nos ha pasado... no, ya sé que no debería dejarme por ese idiota, pero no puedo hacer nada más. El gordo me amenazó con mostrarle nuestro vídeo a mi mamá... si... está bien, también te amo, bye"-_ después de la despedida cortó la llamada- ¿Dios, que voy a hacer?

-¿Kyle? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el menor entrando a la habitación de su hermano

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada, Ike...

-¿De qué vídeo hablabas?

-no, no es nada, no te preocupes

-está bien... ammm... mamá dice que vayas a cenar, ya está listo todo

-ahora no tengo hambre...

-bueno...- le dio la espalda a su hermano, pero antes de salir de la habitación de éste se volteo y con voz firme pero dudosa le dijo- ¿Es por el vídeo donde sales con Stan teniendo sexo?- el pelirrojo le miro asustado

-¿C-como sabes de ese vídeo?

-todos ya lo vieron, además de que Kenny me pidió que participara, obvio le dije que no

-hiciste muy bien, Ike

-gracias... también tu amigo, el gordo, me mandó un mensaje en Facebook, dijo algo sobre que tu tiempo de pensar en "eso" se estaba agotando. Y solo quiero saber si estás bien, o necesitas mi ayuda. Eres mi hermano y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

-gracias Ike, eres un gran hermano- dijo rodeando al menor con los brazos, gesto correspondido por el otro

_-"Ike, Kyle, ya vengan a cenar o su comida estará helada"_

-lo mejor será bajar o mamá se pondrá como dragona

-no tengo hambre...

-anda, ya sabes que cuando alguien está preocupado lo mejor es comer pan

-es las penas con pan son buenas, Ike

-no me refiero a eso, cuando alguien pasa por una gran preocupación lo mejor es comer pan, además no has comido desde que llegaste, y mi mamá podría sospechar que algo te pasa

-es verdad, que listo eres, Ike

-gracias, bueno, ya bajemos

Ambos hermanos bajaron y su cena fue tranquila. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de dormir, un sonido lo obligó a ver su celular, al abrir el mensaje, enviado por su amigo gordo, notó que decía _"sueña bonito, kahl, mañana espero una respuesta "_ Kyle solo se minia a contestar un _".I."_ y durmió tranquilamente pensando en cómo decir su respuesta. Al día siguiente, tomó su desayuno, llevó a su hermano a la secundaria y se dirigió a la preparatoria, al entrar al aula, noto que allí se encontraban sus amigos en el rincón del salón, Cartman al verlo, sonrió con malicia de lado y se acercó junto con los otros 2

-buen día, Kahl, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien... supongo...

-me alegra, y ya decidiste sobre...

-si ya lo hice

-¿Y?

-Cartman, yo...

-bien jóvenes, tomen asiento que ya estoy por empezar la clase

-a...al rato te digo...-el castaño con el ceño fruncido no le quedó de otra que sentarse

El timbre de receso se dio y Kyle con paso apresurado logro salir del salón primero, no estaba Cartman a la vista, se sintió aliviado, pero esa a sensación de libertad se esfumo cuando alguien lo jaló bruscamente del brazo obligándolo a entrar al baño, que posteriormente Kenny cerró con llave

-¿Qué quieres?

-ya decídete, porque si no lo haces, fácilmente puedo mandarle este vídeo a tu mamá justo ahora

-tengo que irme, Stan me espera

-él puede seguir esperando, pero yo no

-¡Está bien!... yo... acepto, ¡Pero si Stan no quiere...!

-oh, no te preocupes, él está de acuerdo, ¿No es así, Stan?- tras esa pregunta, el azabache salió de uno de los cubículos vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y usando corbata de igual color que su pantalón

-Stan...

-él lo ha decidido antes que tú

-lo chantajeaste, ¿No es así?- su pregunta sonó más como una afirmación

-claro que no, él pensó en el dinero que ganaremos con los vídeos porno y aceptó, solo que no lo haría si no era contigo

-bueno, ya acepté, ¿Feliz? Ahora me largo, además, ¿Por qué estás vestido así, Stan?

-porque justo ahora haremos otro vídeo

-¿Ahora? Estás pendejo, no tendré sexo en el baño de la escuela

-haremos el tema escolar, Kyle, ¿Y que mejor manera de hacerlo ver realista que hacerlo en la escuela?

-no podemos, además Kenny no trajo la cámara y con las del celular, se verá de la verga

-claro que la trajo, él sabía dirías que si

-¿Y el vestuario? No se verá al cien por ciento real si solo Stan está de alumno

-cómo te gusta crear excusas estúpidas... Kenny- el mencionado le lanzó una bolsa de papel a Kyle, éste al abrirla encontró un vestuario como el de Stan

-pero...

-ya lárgate a cambiar- Kyle resignado se metió a uno de los cubículos y después de 5 minutos entre reflexión y ponerse una prenda, salió entre tranquilo y nervioso

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo se estaba lavando las manos después de atender el llamado de mamá naturaleza, cuando miro al espejo, noto que dé tras suyo se encontraba Stan mirando seductoramente, el pelirrojo se volteo para quedar de frente con su novio<p>

-Stan...- el aludido le robó un beso, Kyle siguió la acción sin decir nada. Stan mordió su labio interior y el pelirrojo ante tal acción, abrió su boca al instante, dándole entrada al azabache de introducir su lengua, aquello que inició como un beso, terminó por convertirse en una batalla por quien sentía más hambre de los labios del otro

El beso continuó por un largo rato hasta que la presencia de oxigeno se presentó, obligándolos a separarse, del beso, Stan recorrió la barbilla al cuello, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y abrió los 3 primeros botones de la camisa, besó esa parte sensible y nuevamente hizo otra marca, esta vez del lado opuesto que la primera, siguió desabotonando la camisa hasta quitarse por completo, beso su pecho y marcando un mismo sendero de besos hasta sus pezones

-Sta... a-ah... Stan...

-Kyle, te am...

-¡Corte, corte!...-gritó cierto gordo interrumpiendo aquel momento

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si hacíamos lo que nos dijiste!- gritó molesto el pelirrojo

-lo sé, pero hay un problema. Todo esto ya lo hicieron el vídeo pasado, deberían cambiar de perdida el inicio

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos entonces, culón?

-hummm...

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kyle se encontraba en el baño a punto de atender sus necesidades cuando entró Stan y se posiciono al lado del orinal donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, el cuál curioso miró el tamaño del pene del azabache que obviamente lo notó

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó

-na-nada- contestó nervioso desviando su mirada

-¿seguro?...-preguntó seductoramente acercándose al pelirrojo

-n-no... Yo...- el mayor logró acorralarlo contra la pared mientras que Kyle se dejaba caer despacio

-no tengas miedo, Kyle... no muerdo, claro, a menos que me lo pidas

Stan aflojó su corbata y desabrochó su camisa y segundos después se deshizo de ella por completo, levantó a Kyle del mentón y cuando lo tuvo a la altura lo tomó de las caderas para poder subirlo a los lavabos, comenzó a besar sus labios de una manera apasionada, algo que Kyle no había conocido de su novio. Sin separar sus labios, el azabache desabrochó el cinturón del pelirrojo, llevó sus labios al cierre del pantalón y usando sus dientes logró bajarlo, con sus dedos abrió el botón del pantalón negro el cual bajó para dar vista a sus calzoncillos blancos y acariciar el miembro de Kyle por encima de la tela, dio un beso sobre la prenda antes de comentar a lamerla

-a-ah... Stan… a-aquí no... po-podrían vernos...

-no me importa

-n-no... de-detente... ah...- el judío trató de apartarlo, y al momento de hacerlo, Stan tomó sus muñecas y usando su corbata, logró atarlo y después posicionó los brazos de Kyle detrás de su cabeza, dándole oportunidad a Stan de continuar su tarea

-ya te has puesto duro, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que pare ahora?- Kyle entre gemidos negó con la cabeza

-a-a-ah... Stan... creo que voy a...-el clímax estaba cerca, por lo que Stan sacó por completo el miembro de Kyle que se encontraba preso en su ropa interior y así comenzar a masturbarle, dándole otro gran orgasmo al momento de venirse, manchando algo el rostro de Stan y otra parte del baño

-ven, baja de ahí- pidió el azabache bajando a su amante de los lavabos, al hacerlo, Kyle se arrodilló frente de Stan, con las manos aun atadas, logró abrir el pantalón del azabache y sacar su masculinidad, comenzó a lamer la punta, pasando a los costados, pasando su lengua como si se tratara de una armónica. Pasó a sus testículos, lamiéndolos con fervor, succionándolos con desesperación, gracias a esas atenciones, Stan logró correrse de una manera veloz que prendió a Kyle, obligándolo a dejar a un lado su cordura y haciendo centrar su mente en solo esa escena "caliente" Después Stan acomodó a su pareja de una manera que éste le diera la espalda, lo inclinó dándole oportunidad de sostenerse al lavabo con sus antebrazos

-ah... Stan... ¿po-podrías?... b-bueno, tú sabes...

-¿hm?

-e-es que si me tienes atado... lo lógico s-sería que…

-¿qué te violara?- Kyle se sonrojó levemente

-n-no sería violación si coopero, y-yo lo llamaría... ser algo asertivo...-dijo sin darle la cara, pero aun así, supo que su novio le sonreía

-como gustes...

El más alto escupió en su mano y así la frotó en su miembro, logrando algo de lubricación en éste. Una vez ya realizada aquella labor, acercó su masculinidad a la entrada del más peque, y de un movimiento rápido empaló al pelirrojo, sus embestidas eran rápidas y simultáneas, haciendo gemir y gemir a Kyle, exclamando y pidiendo más, excitando más a Stan obligándolo a tomar de nuevo el miembro de Kyle para masturbarlo mientras le proporcionaba nalgadas

-ah... ah... Staan... ah... aah... ya no... Ya no puedo...

-no te reprimas... ngh...

-a-a-a-ah! Ah!- fue el último grito que dio Kyle antes de correrse sobre la mano de su novio y éste dentro de Kyle, dándose un último beso y jadeantes ambos cayeron al piso

-vaya que si han dado un hermoso espectáculo, chicos- felicitó Cartman aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-es-espero que estés feliz, culón, porque solo será hoy- trató de hablar el pelirrojo regularizando su respiración y poniéndose de pie, mientras que Kenny le proporcionaba una toalla para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo

-oh, no, no Kyel, No solo será hoy, posiblemente mañana y pasado, depende de cuánto los amen nuestros fans

-no me importa, el punto es que este es el único vídeo que haremos hoy ¡Y mierda, que no me llamo "Kyel"!

-bueno, creo que es el momento de subirlo- dijo quitándole la cámara a Kenny

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-sí, vamos, Kenny

-n-no pero ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-tranquilo Kahl, están todos en clase

-¿Cómo sabes?

-ya han dado el toque de entrada

-¡¿Qu´w?! ¡¿Perdimos clases?!

-sí, pero ni cuenta te diste por tanto gemidos que salía de su lujuriosa boca

-¡Ay no, ay no, tenemos que irnos!- gritó entrando a una de las casetas para ponerse su ropa original- ¡carajo ya es muy tarde! por lo menos podremos alcanzar las ultimas 2 clases

-solo queda una, y ya va más de la mitad, así que ¿Para qué preocuparnos? Mejor vámonos a casa

-sí, tengo hambre- habló el rubio

-lógico, Kenny, eres pobre, siempre tendrás hambre- el rubio solo le mostró el dedo medio

-¡Ya sal, Stan, llevas media hora ahí adentro y solo tienes que ponerte tu ropa, no hacerla!- gritó frustrado Cartman al notar que su azabache amigo no salía

-¡Ya voy!- gritó desde adentro, y 5 segundos después salió vestido con su habitual abrigo café, sombrero azul con pompón rojo y jeans entubados

-ahora sí, vamos a _KFC_ que me muero del hambre- habló Kenny nuevamente

-Kenny, te pagaré el pollo si me lames las bolas- habló burlón el gordo

-¡¿De veras?!- preguntó con esperanza en sus ojos azul hielo

-jajaja, no, capaz y me da alguna enfermedad

-¡Yo no estoy enfermo!

-já, eso dices… como sea, ya vámonos- y los 4 salieron de la escuela para ir a comprar pollito

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno aquí termina otro capítulo más, ojalá se hayan entretenido, reído, bueno sea lo que sea que les haya provocado este capítulo nuevo. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!<strong>


	3. Primeros Comentarios

**Buenas, gente y genta, vengo a entregaros otro capítulo más, siento tanto la demora, pero como es la última semana de vacaciones, he estado hasta el cuello de tarea, pero después de esto a descansar. Por lo tanto ¡A disfrutar otro capítulo más!**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a KFC, los chicos se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron y tras pedir el combo "3 amigos y un gordo mal nacido que dice ser solo de huesos anchos mientras que el otro es una persona pobre que le hace bullying el gordo y los 2 últimos son estrellas porno aunque lo tengan que ocultar" comenzaron a comer (un combo algo raro, pero lo tenían) Como sea, Cartman se encontraba embutiéndose el pollo que le tocó, mientras que Stan y Kenny comía tranquilamente, por otro lado, Kyle no había tocado ni un muslo, cosa que Kenny notó<p>

-¿Kyle?... ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó, pero el pelirrojo al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Ky... - quien llamó esta vez fue su novio, nuevamente no contestó

-¡judío!- gritó el gordo captando la atención de Kyle

-¿e-eh? ¿Perdón?- habló saliendo de su trance

-bueno, que ordenamos nuestro combo favorito, pero tú pareces desinteresado- le dijo Kenny con un tono de voz preocupado

-¿Es por lo de hoy? Si es así...

-no, no Stan, es que... bueno no sé

-si te vas a poner de payaso, dime de una vez para sacarte del negocio, mandarle el vídeo a tu mamá y pedirle al marica mormón de Gary que sea actor en tu lugar

¡No, culón! Lo que pasa... lo que pasa es que... es que no tengo hambre

-¿Pero que dices? Son alitas, muslos y puré de papa, ¿Cómo es que no se te antoja?

-sí, se ven deliciosas, pero no tengo apetito, iré a mi casa, si no llego a tiempo, mi mamá se preocupa- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Kyle...- dijo su novio tomando su muñeca

-suéltame- respondió casi en un susurro liberándose del agarre, después se retiró del restaurante

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el sinvergüenza de Cartman

-se ha de sentir mal por no asistir a clases- contestó Kenny tomando una pieza de pollo

-debe ser- apoyó el azabache

Kyle llegó a su casa arrastrando sus pies y su mochila, seguido de introducir la llave a la perilla y girarla, entró a su hogar, dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa que estaba en la sala, serio y exhausto se disponía a ir a su cuarto, su hermano menor notó la presencia del mayor, Ike se le acercó feliz

-¡Hasta que llegas!- gritó contento abrazando a su hermano

-hola, Ike- correspondió el dulce gesto y contestó de una manera que el menor no notara el agotamiento en su tono de voz, después de mirar de un lado a otro, se dirigió a su hermano- ¿Y mamá?

-tienes suerte, mamá acompañó a papá a su despacho de abogados por quien sabe qué, pero que iban a volver en 3 días

-ah... bueno... ¿Y te dejaron solo? ¿Sin comida?

-sí, bueno, sin comida no, hay en el refrigerador, solo tenía que calentarla, tampoco estoy solo, estás aquí

-ah... entonces, me voy a mi cuarto

-¡Por cierto! Hay alguien en tu cuarto

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, y te estuvo esperando desde que llegué

-¿Y a qué hora llegaste?

-hace como media hora- Kyle solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de subir a su pieza corriendo. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su recámara, no sabía si entrar o pedirle a Ike que le dijera a aquella visita que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Como sea, cuando se encontraba entre ese difícil debate, alguien le llamó desde el interior del cuarto

-entra, pelirrojo, sé que eres tú... - el mencionado no tuvo de otra que entrar con la cabeza agachada- por un momento pensé que estarías ahora cogiendo con Marsh

-lo que haga con él no es asunto tuyo-contestó lanzando su mochila a un lado se su ropero

-es verdad, no me interesa Stan- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Kyle- pero me preocupas tú- dijo rodeando el cuerpo del pelirrojo con sus brazos

-Craig...- no sabía si devolver el gesto o alejarlo, lentamente y sin darse cuenta de su acción, comenzó a levantar los brazos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se detuvo en seco y sin alejarlo le contestó-Craig, por favor suéltame, sal de mi habitación y ve a tu casa, por favor te lo pido

-no me pidas que me vaya, no me pidas que me aleje de ti

-ahora ese cuando te importa lo que me pasa

-no digas eso, cuando estabas a mi lado nun...

-no mientas, por favor, ambos sabemos perfectamente como era nuestra relación, y recuerda... no era nada bonita- tras esas palabras, Craig soltó un suspiro molesto y dejó al pelirrojo

-cuando trato de enmendar las cosas tú te comportas como un imbécil

-no es ser imbécil cuando se tiene un buen motivo, tú eras el cabrón que decía que tuviéramos una relación en secreto, te daba pena que todos se enteraran de tu verdadera orientación sexual

-era para protegerte también

-¿Y el tenerlo secreto para "protegerme" implica que te hayas metido con Bebe?

-escucha, Ky, eso te lo puedo explicar

-te encontraron con ella en el salón de química, ¿Qué me puedes explicar? ¿Qué Bebe es buena en esa materia y que te ayudaba a estudiar? ¿O tú a ella? No soy estúpido Craig, a ti nunca te llegué a importar, solo pensabas en tener sexo conmigo porque sabías que aún era virgen

-Kyle...

-y solo me quieres ahora porque estoy con Stan que desde siempre le has tenido odio

-las cosas no son así. Debo confesar que al principio si me interesante solo por el sexo, pero... hasta hoy entendí eso que dice la gente. Que solo se valoran las cosas cuando se pierden, eso me pasó- Kyle le miró sorprendido- quisiera que me perdonaras

-te... te... te perdono- dijo cabizbajo

-gracias, Ky- dijo a punto de abrazarlo, acción que interrumpió el ojiverde tras poner su brazo entre su cuerpo y el de Craig

-pero eso no significa que quiero volver contigo o algo por el estilo, seguiremos siendo amigos o solo compañeros como antes- dijo extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo

-... si así lo deseas- respondió tomando su mano- pero recuerda, si llegas a necesitar algo, avísame

-claro- el azabache (que aún no había soltado la mano de Kyle) lo acercó de un tirón rápido, y posó sus labios sobre los de su ex pareja.

El ojiverde por instinto se apartó, pero Craig lo acercaba, entre ambos peleaban por ver si seguir o terminar el beso, mientras tomaba a Kyle de la muñeca, se deshacía de su chamarra, después de librarse de ésta, acorraló al menor contra la pared. Con una de sus manos, aprisionó ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza de Kyle y así pudo bajar de los labios del ojiverde hasta su cuello

-ah... Craig, basta... ah...

-no puedo evitarlo, tú me pones así, es tú culpa por ser lindo, por ser frágil, por excitarme con solo un mirar de tus ojos brillantes- siguió besando su cuello, encontró las 2 marcas que le había hecho Stan- hmph, te puedo hacer unas mejores marcas que éstas- dicho esto, lamió al lado de la marca de Stan, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que había dicho, hasta que Kyle logró alejarlo de una patada en el estómago- ¡Agh!

-¡¿Qué carajos sucede contigo?!

-¡¿qué sucede conmigo?! Mierda, Craig, te dije que solo seriamos amigos como antes!

-perdón, pero al solo ver tus ojos...

-¡Basta!... lo mejor será que te vayas ahora, en primer lugar nunca hubieras venido

-está bien, me voy. De nuevo te pido disculpas

-sí, no te preocupes... en tanto no te acerques a mí en estos momentos...

-está bien- tras esa corta oración, el ojiazul salió de aquel cuarto y después de la casa

Mientras tantou (seee, dije tantou a propósito)

-Kenny... ¡Joder, Kenny!- gritó sorprendido Cartman despertando al rubio, que dormía tranquilamente- ¡Pobretón!

-¡¿Qué chingados quieres?!- gritó levantándose de su sueño reparador

-cuida como me hablas, piruja- amenazó el castaño con ojos entrecerrados y retadores

-da igual, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ya viste los comentarios positivos del nuevo vídeo de Stan y Kahl?

-no, ¿Qué dicen?

-uno dice: "felicidades, EricTheSunshine69, eres estupendo director, sigue con vídeos así de excitantes"

-ok... y ¿Otro?

-"eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a esta página, ojalá el próximo vídeo me haga sentir cositas ricas como este"

-ese si sonó como un pervertido

-"este vídeo es sin duda mejor que el de la rubia masturbándose, ese par sí que son violables"

-oye, ¿Y como cuantos años tendrán todos esos pervertidos?

-no lo sé, de lo que si estoy seguro es que con cada reproducción ganamos 500 dlls

-¡Carajo! Es mucho dinero

-oh sí ya tenemos más de diez millones de seguro

-y que lo digas

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-no sé si pueda seguir con esto, Stan

_"-vamos, no te pongas tan mal, además de que nos pagaran el triple, podemos seguir haciéndolo como tanto nos ha gustado, dime, ¿no te gusta hacerlo conmigo?"_

-bastante, eres muy bueno, Stan, pero... tengo como un presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal, y los perjudicados somos tú y yo

_"-no pienses en eso, solo enfócate en mí, así como yo en ti"_

-eres muy lindo

_"-hey, soy tu novio, debo actuar como tal"_

-por eso te amo

_"-¿Me amas?"_

-como no tienes idea

_"-hmhm, en un momento me meteré a bañar"_

-¿Planeas que tengamos sexo telefónico?

_"-no era esa mi idea, pero si tú quieres y no te molesta"_

-para nada, al contrario... me excita

_"-bueno, dime ahora como estás vestido"_

-un short vende y una camiseta negra

_-"¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?"_

-eres un total pervertido, Stan- dijo entre risas

_"-claro que no, solo que me gustaría imaginar cómo te quitaría todo ese estorbo de ropa que aprisiona tu frágil y sexy cuerpo"_

-pues te diré entonces, es azul...

_"-mi favorito"-_ Kyle rió

-está bien, es lo único que tengo

_"-bueno, si estuviera ahí, levantaría tu camisa"_

-¿Si?

_"-después besaría tu abdomen"_

-¿Qué más?...

_"-tocaría tu entrepierna cariñosamente"_

-s-sí...

"_-abriría tu short mientras adentro mi mano en él"_

-ah... Stan...

_"-Ky... ¿Te estás tocado?..."_

-s-solo un poco...ah...

_"-que sexy... continúo..."_

-claro...

_"-¿Sabes cuál es mi fantasía?"_

-¿cual?

_"-hacerlo en un salón"_

-ya lo hicimos hoy- contestó riendo

_"-no, no hablo del baño con cerradura, habló de estar en un salón de clases, como el de computación, sin llave ni nada, con la emoción de que nos encuentren"_

-estás loco

_"-eso no importa, con tal de tenerte para mí solo"_

-Stan...

_"-¿Quieres que prosiga?"_

-sí...

_"-bueno, te adentraría en el salón de clases, como había dicho, metería mi mano en tu short"_

-aha...

_"-lamería tus pezones por encima de tu camisetita"_

-c-continúa...

_"-una vez que estés duro, te bajaría los shorts junto con tu ropa interior"- Kyle fue cumpliendo solito con lo que le decía su novio, iniciando por abrir su short y levantar su camiseta y así poder acariciar partes de su cuerpo"_

-a-aha...

_"-tomaría tu dick, y movería mi mano de arriba abajo, dime ¿estás haciéndolo por mí?"_

-claro... ah...

_"-pellizcaría uno de tus botones rosados, dando besitos y caricias a éste"_

-sí... ah...- cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por su imaginación- e-espera... ¿También te estás tocando?

_"-escuchándote e imaginando tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?"_

-entonces, déjame ayudarte también...

_"-¿Ha sí?"_- preguntó pícaro

-sí... besaría tu cuello pasando a tu hombro, también acariciaría tu cock, me arrodillaría y comenzaría a darle atenciones a ese amiguito mío, pasando mi lengua por arriba...

_"-ah... continúa, ky"-_ pidió frotando su miembro con su mano derecha y tocándose sus testículos con la izquierda

-por los lados... ah...

_"-ah... Ky, Ky... antes de que me corra, quisiera tomar tus caderas, levantarte, mientras te sostengo contra la pared... ah"_

-abrasaría tus caderas con mis piernas, para acercar más nu-nuestros cuerpos...

_"-eso estaría bien... en ese momento introduciría mi dick dentro de ti, haciéndote saltar una y otra vez"_

-ah, ah, Stan... me-me vuelves loco... ah... m-más, más...

_"-ah...toca tus pezones, te darás más placer..."_

-lo estoy ha-haciendo, Stan... está caliente- en ese momento sacó un pequeño vibrador debajo de su colchón y sin importarle que no tuviera lubricante lo introdujo dentro de sí, lo encendió y comenzó a moverlo- ah, ah!

_"-¿Ti-tienes u-un vibrador?"_

-para c-cuando no te tenga a m-mi lado

_"-lo i-imagino... ah... creo que ya no p-puedo..."_

-ah, ah, ah, ah... Stan...

_"-estoy a punto... yo..."_

-ah! Ah! Aahh! Mmmm... Ah... Stan!- gritó el ojiverde al llegar a su orgasmo de igual modo que lo hizo su pareja que aunque no estuvo a su lado, escuchó el momento en que se corrió. Dejándose caer de espaldas volvió a tomar su teléfono- ah...ah... Stan... ¿sigues a-ahí?- preguntó normalizando su respiración

_"-no creo... me has llevado al cielo"_

-igual tú a mí... eres mejor aún si es por teléfono

_"-tú tampoco estuviste tan mal"_

-gracias- dio unas risitas- oh, mierda...

_"-¿Pasa algo?"_

-he manchado mis sábanas...

_"-¿Eso es malo?"_

-bueno, en realidad no, pero me daría pena que mi mamá viera la suciedad y termine hablando de "eso" conmigo. ¿Qué no te dicen nada tus padres si ven manchas?

_"-no, al contrario, le robo unas playboy a mi papá, él las encuentra bajo mi cama, piensa que lo hago viendo esas imágenes y ya, no sospecha nada"_

-me quieres decir que te masturbas viendo mujeres desnudas cuando no estás conmigo?

_"-para nada, corazón, así mi papá no sospecha que soy gay"_

-pensé que tu papá ya lo sabía

_"-no, solo mi mamá y Shelly lo saben, sigo esperando el momento adecuado para decirle, no quiero que por ansioso termine alejándome de ti"_

-te entiendo eso mismo me pasa con mi mamá, solo Ike y papá saben de mis preferencias

_"-ya veo... precioso, me tengo que ir, dije que me metería a bañar y eso tengo que hacer"_

-está bien, buen baño

_"-lo sería si estuvieras aquí"_

-no comencemos ahora, acabamos de hacerlo- dijo riendo nuevamente

_"-no estaría de más hacerlo 2 veces"-_ el ojiverde volvió a reír

-bienes noches...

_"-no, Kyle, espera..."-_y ese fue el final de la conversación

-Stan... -suspiró antes de dormir

Pasando al día siguiente regresamos a la mañana rutinaria de los chicos. Stan tomó su desayuno que consistía en una taza de cereal, pan con mantequilla y leche de fresa. Kyle desayunó huevos y tocino, con un jugo recién exprimido de naranja. Cartman fruta y agua natural -él lo niega, pero su madre es la única que sabe que se le quedo ese modo que le inculcó Cesar Millan- y por último Kenny, que después de darle a su hermanita un tazón pequeño de cereal del conde chocula, tomó zucaritas, para qué -según él- fuese un zuca siete. Una vez ya desayunados, cada quién tomó el camino para ir a la escuela

Nuevamente que se encontraban en esta, las miradas sospechosas, burlonas y asombradas se encontraban sobre Stan y su novio, lo cuales entendían la razón del por qué, pero solo les interesaba seguir estudiando

-después de clases vamos a casa de Stan a jugar videos- habló contento Kenny metiendo sus libros a su casillero

-no creo, chicos, hay que tener el trabajo para el Jueves- contestó Kyle sacando libros de su locker

-¿no lo hemos entregado?- preguntó con cierta preocupación el azabache

-no, y si se lo preguntan, sí, hablé con el sr. Garrison, dijo que el jueves es nuestra fecha límite de entrega

-hoy es martes, aún tenemos tiempo, anden, hay que ir a casa de Stan, ¿Sí? - suplicó el rubio poniendo ojos de cachorro

-...bueno...

-anda, Ky, y ya pondremos atención

-está bien

-¡Si! Gracias- en ese momento, la campana de entrada sonó

-bueno, ya vámonos- habló Stan cerrando su locker

-adelántense, tengo que ir al baño

-ok, pero no tardes

-no, mi amor- dijo antes de besar los labios del mayor

-uy sí "no, mi amorts" ¡Me dejo mamar un huevo!

-ya cállate, Ken, mejor vámonos

-vale, ahí nos vemos, Kyle

-sí

Caminando en dirección opuesta a los otros dos, el pelirrojo llegó al baño, pasó al lado de la biblioteca, donde fue jalado del brazo para hacerlo entrar. Lo obligó a darle la espalda, Kyle pensando que se trataba de su gordo amigo no hizo más que quedarse de espaldas y responder

-sea lo que sea, Cartman, ten por seguro que te lo puedes meter por el culo- y antes de dar la cara para después irse, sintió como ese alguien lo estampó contra la pared, aun dándole la espalda a su agresor, el menor miró por encima de su hombro a su atacante- Craig! ¡¿Qué carajo...?!

-calla

-pero...

-he dicho que te callaras- fue lo único que dijo, después deslizó su mano dentro de la chamarra de Kyle

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!

-tu habías dicho que tu mayor fantasía era hacerlo en la escuela, si Marsh no te lo puede cumplir, seré yo quien lo haga

-Craig, basta

-lamento no hacértelo en el salón de química como querías, pero el aula estaba cerrada, la biblioteca fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió

-¿-como supiste lo del salón?

-tú lo dijiste, así que continuaré- dijo acercando sus labios al cuello de Kyle, miró las otras 2 marcas que le había hecho Stan- hmph... puedo hacerte una marca mejor que éstas

-Craig, no...

-me vuelves loco...- tras éstas palabras, el mayor besó el cuello de Kyle y después comenzó a hacerle esa marca, pensado que Stan notaría que había alguien más dispuesto a conseguir a Kyle

-Craig… ba-basta…

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, ojalá se hayan entretenido un rato n.n<strong>

**2 cosas**

**1: Lamento si no puse un lemon muy alemonado como acostumbro**

**2: Lamento también por las faltas de ortografía, no es muy fácil escribir en una Tablet con un auto corrector que no contiene ciertas palabras.**


End file.
